


Levity

by Akikofuma



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Eskel Whump (The Witcher), Feelings, Heartbreak, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Jaskier - Freeform, One-Shot, Sadness, Self-Sacrifice, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikofuma/pseuds/Akikofuma
Summary: Tomorrow, once the sun was up, he’d be breaking part of that trust. Tomorrow, things between them would end.The mere thought was almost enough to make Eskel change his mind, as he imagined those golden eyes, so much like his own, boring into him with hurt; with anger and confusion. Not knowing why. Eskel would never give him the real reason. Would take it to his grave, if need be.____Eskel breaks up with Geralt, so he can be happy with Jaskier.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Levity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rawrkinjd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrkinjd/gifts).



> Thank you so much @Rawrkinjd for cheering me on during my very first Eskel fic, and got me to actually put it into writing <3 
> 
> The song that inspired this is "Hold on" by the Rescues, the Sarah McLachlan Cover.

The room was still and silent, save the sound of a crackling fire, and the shared breathing of two Witchers. One deeper, steadier than the other. 

Geralt was sound asleep curled up against his side; resting peacefully in the arms of his lover. Had no idea that tonight would be their last night. Eskel brushed the tips of his fingertips along the white hair he adored so much; loved every single one on Geralt's head. Loved every fibre of the man laid beside him, trusting him with his entire being. 

Tomorrow, once the sun was up, he’d be breaking part of that trust. Tomorrow, things between them would end. 

The mere thought was almost enough to make Eskel change his mind, as he imagined those golden eyes, so much like his own, boring into him with hurt; with anger and confusion. Not knowing  _ why _ . Eskel would never give him the real reason. Would take it to his grave, if need be. 

Hours had ticked by as he soaked up the warmth, the feel of skin against skin. Willing himself to burn every detail of Geralt into his mind, no matter how small. Every scar, every inch of his body; examined greedily, piece by piece, so he’d never forget. Could pull up this moment in his mind in those cold winter nights he’d soon be spending alone. 

Gods, they’d gone through  _ so much _ together. Survived the trials, the sacking of their home. Fought the same enemies, and battles. All the blood they’d spilled, all the pain they’d shared. It felt surreal to even think of a life that didn’t have Geralt in it. Yet here he was, heading towards exactly that life. 

Because he loved Geralt. Wanted what was best for him, at any cost. Even if it meant losing him to another man. 

The bard was made of sunshine, of joy; brought a levity to the people around him with his presence alone. Jaskier was kind, and sweet. Not perfect, by any means, with a tendency for the dramatic, a bit self centered. Not perfect, but perfect for- for Geralt. 

Jaskier could do what Eskel never could. For just a few, precious, moments- Geralt would forget. Forget the hell they had gone through as children; the pain of losing the other Witchers when Kaer Morhen fell. He’d watch Geralt’s eyes light up as he recounted tales of his travels with the bard, the smallest smile curling his lips. Could feel how much he missed Jaskier, holed up for the winter, separated by thousands of miles and winter storms. 

Geralt would never admit to it out loud. Knew the words would cut like a blade, dig into Eskel’s skin and leave him bleeding. Geralt would never intentionally hurt him. 

Which is why Eskel would let him go. Send him into the arms of a human that made Geralt  _ forget _ , if only for a little while. Because Geralt deserved it. Deserved to look at his bard and feel nothing but love and happiness, untainted by the trauma of their past. Someone whole, that could take away the pain. Like Geralt did for him. 

He’d stay away a few winters; train his heart, his mind, not to seek out the man he loved. To not beg on his knees for his love, or scream his agony out into the sky. Geralt could never know, would never know. He’d never accept it. 

So Eskel would lie to him; tell him that his feelings had died away over the years. That his love had withered away to affection, nothing more. That the sex was good, but there had to be more in the world for them. That there  _ was  _ more out there for Geralt. 

There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Jaskier loved his white wolf as deeply as Eskel did. Would take care of Geralt the way Eskel had, all these years. A conversation when they had run into each other by chance had only confirmed what he had always suspected. 

_ “Come sit with me, Eskel!” Jaskier crowed, well into his cups, waving him over to sit. Geralt was out on a contract Eskel had been heading towards himself.  _

_ “I love him, you know,” Jaskier sighed, many hours later. Eskel froze. “Oh no need to be shy, I know you do, too. I understand. I see what you see, dear Witcher. If the rest of the world only saw it too.”  _

The sun was rising. Morning had come much too soon. Eskel exhaled shakily, eyes squeezed shut. 

Wanted to desperately steal another kiss, another day together. To keep Geralt close for just a few more hours, to feel his heartbeat against his side, warm breath against the skin of his chest. Just a little more time. 

_ I wish we had more time.  _

With a final exhale and a shake of his head, Eskel grabbed Geralt's shoulder and shook him awake. 

“We need to talk.” 


End file.
